The present invention relates to monitoring the activities one or more users in a selected environment to determine if assistance is needed.
Prior art devices are known to monitor a selected person, and to signal an alarm if that person leaves a pre-determined area. Such devices are used to monitor an individual under "house arrest".
Other apparatus is known to locate lost or missing children. Various security devices are also known, such as burglar alarms, smoke and fire alarms, flood alarms, etc.
One form of burglar alarm, known as-motion detector alarms, are used to sound an alarm where motion occurs in a secured environment.